


happy (belated) father’s day

by galacticlions



Series: jaith [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fathers Day, Fluff, Jeith - Freeform, M/M, Post War, in the way future, jaith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticlions/pseuds/galacticlions
Summary: keith and james celebrate their first fathers day with their son jude





	happy (belated) father’s day

Keith has never celebrated Father’s Day, because one, his dad died at an early age, and two, because of that, he had no dad. It wasn’t rocket science. Sure, he went through foster homes, but he never grew to like one. Most of those foster homes were built up on disrespect, mistrust, and misery. 

James on the other hand, had celebrated Father’s Day. Many times. He never really liked it though. He only gave his dad a card and his mother would buy his dad the newest watch and they would go out to dinner. 

They both didn’t really like that holiday, but this would be their first Father’s Day as fathers to their son Benjamin, who they adopted a couple years the war ended. 

Benji was an eccentric boy. Keith liked to think he picked that up from James. The brown haired boy would come into their room unannounced late at night to ask them a question, ask their opinion on a topic, or tell them something that he discovered. Usually in that order. 

Benji scarily looked like James that people would ask if he was his biological child. Benji had James’ big blue-gray eyes, the same shade of brown hair, and the almost similar slope of his nose, except Benji’s skin was tanner than James’. Benji was their child no matter what.

 

Keith was on the couch in a starfish like position with James on top of him. The movie Up was playing softly in the background as the two men were in deep sleep. James was devoid of all energy, his students at the Garrison tired him, and Keith was the same except he’d just gotten back from a mission. 

Benji had gotten up from the couch, bored out of his mind watching the movie alone without his parents’ commentary and laughter, and left to his room. 

It was Father’s Day, he knew that. At school, they did nothing for it. It made him feel sad that he couldn’t make anything to appreciate his dads, so he took it upon himself to use his time wisely.

Utilizing colored construction paper, markers, crayons, and glitter, he made a giant card. It was a maroon color and the edges were covered by silver glitter glued on. In his childish writing the words ‘Happy Fathers Day’ was scribbled on with disproportionate blocky lettering along with poorly drawn portraits of his dads.

He thought it was absolutely perfect, marvelous even.

Inside, he drew a picture of them and Kosmo with a giant heart covered in glitter on the left page. On the back of the card, he drew hearts and colored them in with crayon and the rims of the hearts were in glitter as well. 

Now, he had to wait for James and Keith to wake up. 

 

James felt hot. The body heat from Keith was making him sweat uncomfortably. He raised from his position and stretched with a yawn. Keith woke up once he felt the weight from his chest disappear. 

“How long were we asleep for?” Keith groggily asked, eyes squinting at the bright TV screen. James who looked so tired, shrugged. 

“Where’s Benji?” James asked, his practiced parental instincts coming in and flooding his entire body with worry. Keith shrugged and yawn. James looked around the living room, no child. The kitchen was empty too.

”Benji!” James called out, hoping that his child was in the house. Benji’s footsteps came running down the stairs. 

The child’s wild curly hair came into view and James sighed a breath of relief.

Keith had gotten up from the couch and smiled down at the little boy.

Benji’s eyes lit up upon seeing them both.

”I made something for you!” Benji giggled, dimples on his cheeks revealing themselves. James and Keith were confused. They stood silent with questioning looks on their faces.

From behind Benji’s back, he revealed a homemade card. James and Keith tried not to cry once they read what the card was for. James and Keith sat down with the card in James’ hands. 

Benji sat down on Keith’s lap and leaned back against his chest. 

“Thank you so much,  _mi amor._ I love it.” James’ voice cracked. Keith tried so hard not to cry, but he failed miserably. The tears were rolling down his face. 

Keith hugged Benji tightly then kissed the top of his curly hair. James gave both of his boys a kiss on the cheek. 

“Ice cream?” Keith suggested. James laughed softly.

”It’s 10 PM.” 

“I don’t care.” Keith replied instantly, getting up and setting Benji on his hip and walking to the kitchen. Benji was giggling in excitement of eating dessert late at night. 

James couldn’t say no. As Keith was scooping ice cream into three bowls, James grabbed a magnet and placed the card on the fridge where many more are sure to be hung.

**Author's Note:**

> this was in my drafts, so i’m clearing that out. found this!
> 
> happy B E L A T E D fathers day to all those daddies out there


End file.
